Love Crossed
by Annabelle098
Summary: Kelsey finally found a way to get the boy she likes. But will the start of high school, and a mysterious crush change everything?


He was perfect with his arm around me and the way he blushed when I looked up at him. He teased me and I would gently push him with a laugh, but not push to hard in fear he would disappear. It got cold and I would shiver. He would swing his beaten up leather jacket over my shoulders and hold me hand. I would thank him, all the while smelling his musty cologne of his jacket. It really was a shame, because this was all fake.

Cue: Laugh, Flip hair, swing hip and smile. I saw Tyler walking with a bunch of friends, through the packed crowd. Punching his best friend Kyle, they all laughed at some joke that was told. I pinched the boy with his arm around me, and we iddemitaly took on the role of the cute couple. I smiled up at that boy as he wrapped his arm around me waist, and whispered "hey" in my ear. I laughed and squezzed his hand as Tyler was only ten feet away. I buried my hands in the jacket this gave me and leaned in closer to him. Now Tyler and his friends were only seconds away, so I pretended I didn't see them. We were walking past them and I could feel Tyler's eye's on me… wondering who was the boy who I held so close. From the corner of my eye, I could see Tyler and his friends turning around, watching us laugh. I grinned, mission accomplished. I pulled the boy with me behind the school, and for anyone watching, it just looked like we were about to kiss. But when safely out of sight, behind the school, I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out a twenty. I offered It to the boy, with a smile of thanks.

He shook his head no. "Don't worry about is Kelsey. This one's on the house."

I reached out and squezzed his arm. "Zach please, you did amazing. Take it." I said with a smile.

"Nah, what are friends for?" He grinned and pulled out his phone. "My rides here. I better get going."

I nodded and gave him a hug.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said as we pulled away. I nodded again and watched him disappear behind the school, and into the shadows, Towards the parking lot.

I looked down and realized I was still wearing his leather coat, and thought about running to him to give it back. But the coat really did smell amazing, so I kept it wrapped around me. I walked out from behind the school, searching for my best friend in the crowd of football fans. I heard the roar of the mascot, who was a lion, as our school won the first game of the season. Leaning against the wall, I can just imagine all the fans running out onto the field, hugging each other with happiness. Never been much of a football fan myself, so I stayed back and watched as fans dressed in blue and gold (our school color) pour out for the stands. It suddenly became overly packed on the sidewalk, so I just leaned against the school until I spotted my best friend Ali, talking to Emily from school by the scoreboard. I ran over there, and once Ali saw me, she waved bye to Emily and came over.

"Hey!" She chirped and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"How did it go? Did you see Tyler? Did he see you? Where's Zach? Did Zach say anything about me?" She exclaimed, practically bubbling over with excitement.

I laughed and told her everything that happened.

Now I know what I'm about to tell you sound's majorly twisted, but just go with me.

I hired my neighbor/ other best friend Zach, to pretend to be my date at the school's first football game. I did it so my crush, Tyler, would see us together. And maybe get jealous, and work up the nerve to ask me out. Ali on the other hand has a huge crush on Zach, and is constantly asking about him. I tried finding out if he likes her, but he just laughs and doesn't answer. You would think he's shy, but from the 14 years I've known him, Zach doesn't get shy.

"Wow that's amazing." Ali said at the end of my story. "You guys should totally be actors, I mean seriously I bet Tyler's looking for you right know to ask you out!"

"You think? Yay!" I giggled and locked arms with Ali. We waited around for awhile searching for Tyler, but he never came. So we walked to the parking lot, where Ali's sister was waiting to drop me off.

Ali's sister was a senior at 's High School, so she basically drove us everywhere. Ali and her sister were basically twins. They both had shoulder length bleach blond wavy hair, big blue eyes, and pink pouty lips. They were both extrememly skinny with perfect spray on tans. Equally equivalent to a Barbie.

Me on the other hand, was a complete different story. I had straight red hair, that went to the mid of my back. I had hazel eye's and was about one inch taller than Ali. I was just as skinny as her, but slightly paler. With a spray of freckles. We were both extremely different, but pretty in the same way.

When we reached my house, I gave both Smith sisters a hug, as I hopped out. They waved then zoomed off down the street into the darkness. Pushing my hair out of my eyes, I walked down the lawn and over to Zach's house. He wasn't out on his porch, but I saw his bedroom light on. I heard the soft thump of music, filling the perfectly soundless night. I picked up a handful of stones, and started throwing them at his window. Each one pinged off, falling into there rose garden below. After about five minutes of throwing he came to the window. I waved up at him and blew him my signature best friend kiss. He grinned and shook his damp hair. He waved, and then disappeared behind the curtains.

I walked up the porch to my house, and came into a perfectly silent home. My father sat waiting in the recliner. He read his paper, as the lamps small light filled the house. I whispered good night and walked up stairs to my room.

Shutting the door I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. Checking my phone, there was no new messages. Dang it, Tyler didn't call. I changed into my pajama shorts and tank top. Did my nightly routine before, sliding into my bed. I looked up at the sky from my bed, since the window was right next to my bed. Straight in front of me was Zach's bedroom window, perfectly aligned with mine. I smiled, before sinking into sleep

Chapter 2

"Kelsey, Kelsey, Kelsey! Wake up, time to party!" I heard a chirpy voice yell. I slowly opened my eyes and peaked over my blanket to see a blonde beauty throwing open my door and running to my closet.

I rubbed my eyes, and tried to go back to sleep. But the blonde threw a sequined mini dress at my face. I started to complain, but there was no fighting with Ali.

"Get up grumpy! We have lots, and lots of planning to do!" She said, even though it sounded like she was talking through a bull horn.

With a deep sigh, I pushed my super comfy comforter off, and rolled out of bed.

"W-what do you want?" I frowned.

"Tommorow we start high school, silly! We need to have the purr-fect outfit!" she exclaimed again. What about this skirt?" Pushing a flowy light pink skirt in my face.

"Uhh I don't know." I replied with a yawn.

"Hmm… ohh you got some new jeans? Oh their so cute. You have to wear them tomorrow!" I nodded with agreement, hoping I could possibly go back to bed. "Oh your no fun! Go get ready and then we'll talk okay?" She said, while pushing me into the bathroom.

I showered and got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom expecting to see breakfast. Instead I was greeted by a room with clothes everywhere! You couldn't even see my carpet through the mess!

"Ali!" I screeched! " What have you don't? My whole closet is on the FLOOR!"

She peeped out from under the mess wearing a long red ball gown from my cousins bar mitzvah last year.

"This dress is absolutely gorgeous Kelsey! Ooh maybe I should wear it to homecoming!" She said grinning. Then she picked up the sequined mini dress. "Oh my god you have to wear this to homecoming… eek! Tyler would be like all over you!"

I grinned at the sound of Tyler's name and flopped down in my love seat!

"Your right Ali, your right! I have to look ahhmazing tomorrow if I want Tyler to finally ask me out. I mean I've liked him for like what? 5 years? It's a first say of high school Ali! Freshmen baby and we need to look awesome!" I said with tons of motivation.

Ali ran over and squeezed my arm. "That's the spirit!" We high fived and spent the next two hours searching through my clothes and the clothes she brought, until we had to perfect outfits to wear to school. I was wearing my new skinny jeans, black coach flats, a short and casual black and white clingy dress, and the white earrings my aunt sent me from NYC. And of course M.A.C lip gloss to finalize it all.

Ali was wearing a flowy light blue tank top, hip jeans, yellow wedge sandals, and a daisy clipped in her short blonde hair. We both had our own stlye, but we made it count.

As I started cleaning up the mess in my room from Ali's explosion of clothes, she ran over to the window and watched Zach toss the football around with his little brother, Alex.

"Hey, I have a great idea Kel! We should invite Zach over… ooh go to the pool or something. You know spend our last day of summer with a totally hot guy!" She said while pressing her nose against the window, watching Zach.

I'd never really seen zach as "hot". I mean, all the girls were constantly asking him out. With his shaggy brown hair, dark blue eyes, and cute smile, everyone was in love with him. Sure he was super cute, but I always thought of him as my best friend, and nothing more.

"You can invite him over if you want. But first we need to clean up or my mom will so kill me." I told Ali with a pointed look. She just ignored my and threw my window open like Scarlett O'hara

" Hey Zach! Why don't you come up? I have a little surprise for you." She said in that flirty voice of her's. Then she shut the window and started giggling as she ran into my closet and shut the door.

I actually started laughing as I cleaned up the rest of my room. About two minutes later there was a knock at my door. No boy can resist Ali's little surprises.

"Come in!" I called as I sat down on my bed and finished my summer Spanish homework. Zach came walking in with that silly grin on his face.

"Zach, hey!" I jumped up and ran to the door. Giving him a hug, I smiled and said. "Thanks again for last night."

"It was my pleasure." He said grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. Leave it to Zach, to make anything sound dirty. "So what's up?" he said without looking around for Ali. I turned around and flopped onto my bed.

"I think Ali want's to show you something." I said with a giggle. And then on cue, Ali came strutting out of my closet. Wearing a red tiny dress from a couple years ago. It was super tight and uncomfortable, but Ali made it look cute. She wore my black stilettos, and had a grand smile on her face. She flounced over to Zach.

She cocked a hip and said. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Zach looked at me with bewilderment and I just shrugged and grinned. He shoved his hands in his pockets, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I can't dance." He said plainly.

"Oh come on, you should always ask the gorgeous girl to dance." She offered while twirling a loose piece of blonde hair around her finger.

"Oh… well tell me when she get's here." He said with a devious small smile.

Ali gasped and punched him in the shoulder. I started laughing and Zach just stood there blushing yet grinning. Ali forgot about the insult and started laughing too. Then she wobbled back into the closet to change.

"Uhh… sorry about that Zach. She's extremely weird." I said with a slight giggle. He opened his mouth to respond but then a yell from outside stopped him.

"Zach get your butt down here!" I heard Zach's mom scream at my window.

"Oops time to go. Back to school shopping." Zach said with a shrug.

"School starts tomorrow, aren't you a bit late?" Zach doesn't go to the same school as Ali and I. He goes to an catholic all boy school school. Well high school starting tomorrow.

"Yeah well that's my mother. See ya" He needed no other explanation. His mom was a total nut job, but I love her. Our mom's our best friends, that's how we met when we were three.

I waved goodbye as he turned and continued outside.


End file.
